ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail x One Piece x Dragon Ball Super
One Fairy Dragon Tail Super is an anime crossover between Fairy Tail, One Piece, and Dragon Ball Super. Plot Somewhere in an empty space between dimensions, Enel, god of lighting from One Piece, Mavis Vermilion, an immortal magical being from Fairy Tail, and Lord Beerus, god of destruction from Dragon Ball, were discussing there stories of how they each met strong warriors in their respective worlds. It later turns into and argument over which world is stronger. Enel comes to the conclusion that they hold a tournament of their worlds strongest warriors, 10 from each. Enel also states that whoever's world wins the tournament, the losing worlds will be destroyed permanently. And much to Mavis and Beerus' disapproval, they have no other choice and reluctantly accept. And so, the strongest warriors of the three worlds assemble. Consisting of the Fairy Tail magic guild, the Straw Hat Pirates, the Z Fighters, who will win this tournament of legends and what is Enel's true motif? The greatest heroes of the 3 worlds are ready to go! Teams Team Fairy Tail: 1. Natsu Dragneel 2. Lucy Heartfilia 3. Gray Fullbuster 4. Erza Scarlet 5. Wendy Marvell 6. Gajeel Redfox 7. Juvia Lockser 8. Laxus Dreyar 9. Sting Eucliffe 10. Rogue Cheney Team Straw Hats: 1. Monkey D. Luffy 2. Roronoa Zoro 3. Nami 4. Usopp 5. Sanji 6. Tony Tony Chopper 7. Nico Robin 8. Franky 9. Brook 10. Jinbe Team Z Fighters: 1. Goku 2. Vegeta 3. Piccolo 4. Gohan 5. Krillin 6. Goten 7. Trunks 8. Android 17 9. Android 18 10. Majin Buu Supporters They don't count as fighters more like representative/supporting members. Team Straw Hats: Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates Team Fairy Tail: Happy Carla Pantherlily Lector Frosch Team Z Fighters: Bulma Chi-Chi Videl Pan Marron Master Roshi Tien Shinhan Chiaotzu Yamcha Puar Ox-King Oolong Emperor Pilaf Shou Mai Hercule Jaco the Space Policeman King Kai Beerus Whis 1st Round Battles: 1st Match: Usopp vs Krillen > Winner: Krillen 2nd Match: Chopper vs Gajeel > Winner: Gajeel 3rd Match: Franky vs Laxus > Winner: Laxus 4th Match: Wendy vs Brook > Winner: Brook 5th Match: Buu vs Lucy > Winner: Buu 6th Match: Juvia vs Nami > Winner: Juvia 7th Match: Goten and Trunks vs Sting and Rogue > Winners: Sting and Rogue 8th Match: Android 17 vs Natsu > Winner: Natsu 9th Match: Sanji vs Android 18 > Winner: Sanji 10th Match: Vegeta vs Brook > Winner: Vegeta 11th Match: Zoro vs Juvia > Winner: Zoro 12th Match: Krillen vs Jinbe > Winner: Jinbe 13th Match: Robin vs Sting > Winner: Robin 14th Match: Rogue vs Luffy > Winner: Luffy 2nd Round The 3 teams now have 5 team members each. Team Z Fighters: 1. Goku 2. Vegeta 3. Piccolo 4. Gohan 5. Majin Buu Team Straw Hats: 1. Monkey D. Luffy 2. Roronoa Zoro 3. Sanji 4. Nico Robin 5. Jinbe Team Fairy Tail: 1. Natsu Dragneel 2. Gray Fullbuster 3. Erza Scarlet 4. Gajeel Redfox 5. Laxus Dreyar 2nd Round Battles Voice Cast *Alexis Tipton - Trunks, Gotenks *Brad Jackson - Oolong *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper, Chiaotzu, Puar *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Cason - Shou *Chris Rager - Hercule *Christopher Sabat - Roronoa Zoro, Vegeta, Piccolo *Chuck Huber - Android 17, Emperor Pilaf *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Mai *Cynthia Cranz - Chi-Chi *Daniel Baugh - Jinbe *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Dawn M. Bennett - Frosch *Eric Vale - Sanji *Garret Storms - Rogue Cheney *Ian Sinclair - Brook, Whis *J. Michael Tatum - Enel *Jad Saxton - Carla *Jason Douglas - Beers *John Burgmeier - Tien Shinhan *Josh Martin - Majin Buu *Kara Edwards - Goten, Videl, Gotenks *Kyle Hebert - Gohan, Ox-King *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Luci Christian - Nami *Marti Etheridge - Lector *Matthew Mercer - Trafalgar Law *Meredith McCoy - Android 18 *Michael Jones - Sting Eucliffe *Mike McFarland - Master Roshi *Monica Rial - Bulma *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Laxus Dreyar, Franky *Rick Keeling - Pantherlily *Sean Schemmel - Goku, King Kai *Sonny Strait - Usopp, Krillin *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Tia Ballard - Happy, Marron *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel, Jaco Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Anime Category:Crossovers